


Miko Academy

by sakemori



Series: Miko Academy Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: After InuYasha, Dark, Eastern Lands, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Implied Relationships, Mates, Modern Era, Prophecy, Red String of Fate, Teasing, Western Lands, adult!Shippou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life would've been great for Kioshi Sara if she hadn't lost her parents in a car crash when she was thirteen and sent to live with her uncle and uncle who in turn send her to Miko Academy when she turns fifteen. Miko Academy is not as it first seems and Sara has to come to terms with the inevitable change in her life. All in all, life would be normal if it wasn't for a prophecy saying she'll die when she turns sixteen... And that damnable kitsune of her ancestor's that just won't leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Miko Acadmey!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own InuYasha. Just the characters I created myself, the plot and, of course, the idea. ^-^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to Miko Academy, Kioshi Sara-chan," she said with a smile as her eye color changed from brown to blue. Instantly, Sara knew that the academy wasn't normal and that she let her uncle convince her to stay in a place that could kill her.
> 
> What did she get herself into this time?

**Chapter 1**  

 

 Sara knew it was bad news the minute the police showed up on her doorstep when her parents only left three hours earlier for a business dinner in Tokyo. What it was, she had no idea but she knew it was bad. It had to be. When they told her that her parents had died in a car accident, she didn't believe them. She refused to. It was impossible. Her father drove so carefully it was comical. Her mother would never argue when he was driving because she knew the possibilities of getting into a car accident. It was impossible. It had to be a mistake! Right?

For the next week, Sara was stuck packing up her stuff and moving it into her uncle's house. He had no objections to her coming over but his wife did. She hated her mother, and, since Sara looked just like her, she hated her too. Sara had dark brown hair with brown eyes that had gold specks. She was thirteen at the time so she was just starting to grow her womanly parts and her aunt hated that she was prettier than she was already.

Touga, her uncle, welcomed her with open arms while Kimi, his wife, gave her a scowl and turned her nose away in disgust. Sara knew that the next five years was going to be horrible but she knew she was fine as long as she stayed away from Kimi. Which, she found out very quickly, was impossible. It seemed that the woman went out of her way to find Sara and let her know just how much she hated her with nasty words, and looks, and the birthday presents she received from her were just plain mean. She prayed everyday that she could escape from Kimi's wrath for just a little while. A year or two maybe. Who knew that when she turned fifteen that she would be going to Miko Academy? A school for young women that have special abilities.

Kimi ran across the brochure when she was rummaging through Sara's mail one day and gave it to Touga saying that she wanted to go but was afraid to ask. The very next day they were in front of Miko Academy and taking a tour of the place. Sara ignored the history and the sights with a scowl and listened to her music from her iPod. Even though Sara didn't want to go, her uncle insisted so she agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Just call us when you don't want to go anymore and we'll get you out. Oh, and please make sure to visit on the major holidays," Touga said, his black hair falling into his golden eyes. Kimi gave her a fake smile and sneered when her husband wasn't looking. Sara, in turn, flipped her off just before her uncle turned around to face them again. It took everything Sara had not to show her amusement as her aunt sputtered in outrage.

"Yes, Touga-Jii, I will," Sara said with a sigh and hugged him one last time. She looked at Kimi and bowed respectively, and Kimi smiled at her to show that she appreciated it.

She waved goodbye until she couldn't see them anymore and the Headmistress lead her to her dorm.

"Welcome to Miko Academy, Kioshi Sara-chan," she said with a smile as her eye color changed from brown to blue. Instantly, Sara knew that the academy wasn't normal and that she let her uncle convince her to stay in a place that could kill her.

What did she get herself into this time?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touga isn't InuTashio. Just the name of her uncle. You'll find out soon enough why he was named that way... If ever. He's not fundamental to the plot quite just yet. XD


	2. Day One at Miko Academy: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara smiled and nodded.
> 
> I made one friend. This might not be so bad after all, Sara thought as Kaede lead her off to her next class.

**Chapter Two**

 

As soon as the old bat showed her to her room, she slammed the door in her face and backed away. She heard the woman chuckle before a piece of paper was thrust under the door. She waited until she heard footsteps fading away then grabbed the paper only to see that it was a map of the school. She threw it on one of the two desks in the room before collapsing on the bed farthest from the door. Sara knew that she was utterly screwed. She was stuck in a weird place that she could be killed in without a second thought, her uncle didn't know that the academy was dangerous, and her aunt probably knew that this place was dangerous and wanted her dead.

She sighed. Kami must hate her for what she did in her past life or something. Curling up in a ball, Sara watched the door until her eyelids drooped and her breathing evened. But not even an hour later, a horrific nightmare of a battlefield strewn with blood, body parts, and corpses of the dead had awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

 The Headmistress made her way toward the new student with a remarkable power, the most powerful in the school yet! Kioshi Sara was going to be a wonderful priestess once the school was through with her. The problem was making her power known and not just sensed by the others. Only Kami knew what would be the trigger.

She stood outside of her dorm room doors and waited until she knew that Sara was awake and ready for school, for the most part.

"It is time for you to go to your classes, Kioshi Sara-chan. Please put on the school uniform that is hanging in the closet," the Headmistress called out, and she heard the young female groan. A satisfying smile came over her old face as the teen miko opened the door wearing a sailor uniform with the logo (a curvy golden S with white wings and two white dots with M. A. in the pink trim) on the sleeves and the skirt being a light pink to represent the miko power color. Her dark brown hair was pushed back by a light pink head-band and her brown and gold speckled eyes were clouded with sleeplessness. She had the light pink tie on right, which wasn't easy to put on.

"This way," she said after a quick check to make sure that the uniform's light pink collar was pulled down correctly, which it was.

Sara sighed in defeat and followed after the old woman. She noticed a picture hanging on the wall and stopped to stare at it. It was her ancestor, Higurashi Kagome, a hanyou on her arm and three people behind her. One was a monk, the other a demon slayer that had a three-tailed neko youkai on her shoulder, and a kitsune child. She couldn't believe it. Her ancestor was famous for killing the infamous hanyou, Naraku, and collecting the shards of the Sacred Jewel, which she broke herself. The Shikon no Tama then disappeared after the battle, never to be seen again. Why was her picture hanging up in the school and why was there an eerie feeling coming from all over the school? She didn't get it.

Well, it didn't matter anyway. All she had to focus on was getting the fuck out of this school. How she was to do that was a different story but she would wait and figure out a good plan. Until then... Stay low and keep out of trouble, which was hard to do for her.

After all, trouble seemed to find her everywhere.

* * *

"Excuse me," the Headmistress said with a warm smile as she opened the door to a classroom.

"Why Headmistress Kinomoto! What brings you to our class at this hour?" the sensei asked, closing a book in her hands and taking off her golden-rimmed glasses.

"You have a new student by the name of Kioshi Sara-chan. Treat her well considering she doesn't know how things work at our school," she said with a wink as she shoved Sara through the door. She stumbled and turned to give the old bat a warning glare as her powers flared with annoyance and irritation.

The Headmistress froze with shock as she sensed the power of a miko and a youkai mixed. Not just any youkai but an inu at that.

"Don't worry," one of the students said with a warm smile. "We shall take good care of Kioshi-san."

"Yes! Don't worry at all," another piped out and the others nodded in agreement. Sara grimaced as she's told to sit in front of the sensei, and she opened her book back up and continued to read from it.

"I shall continue where I left off. Kioshi-chan, since you don't know what this school really is for, I will let you off for the next week until you get the hang of it," she said, and Sara nodded and sighed in relief. Good. She didn't have to worry about school work or homework. "'Sesshomaru-sama was the Taiyoukai Lord of the West, actually we live where he would be ruling today. Anyway, he mated a human woman by the name of Rin that was his human ward when she was a child. He had three 'pup' with her; two of them were boys and one a girl. The eldest was his girl who was put last in line to rule over the Western Lands. His second eldest was put as heir but he never got a chance to rule when the entire family was murdered. The only ones to escape was Rin-sama and her daughter, Shiori-sama'," the sensei read, and Sara raised an eyebrow at that. She was pretty sure that the whole family was still alive but if the sensei said that they weren't than she must have been wrong.

"Excuse me but I hear that Sesshomaru-sama and his whole family did indeed survive but had to give up ruling do to the fact that ningens became ignorant to the existence of youkai or, as the Americans know it, demons," a girl next to her said as she raised her hand.

"Well, that is one part of the theory. No one really knows what happened to the royal inu-youkai family. Some think that they all died, some think that only two escaped alive, and others think that they all survived and went into hiding. It's a mystery," the sensei replied to the girl's statement, and the girl nodded in understanding. A bell rang soon after, and she dismissed the class with a wave of her hand.

"I have your schedule here, Kioshi-chan," the sensei called out before Sara could walk out. She sighed with irritation and went back to the sensei (whose name she still didn't learn yet). She handed it off, and Sara looked at it.

First hour was Youkai History, second was Violin, third was Archery, fourth was Swordsmanship, fifth was Miko History, sixth was English, then came Lunch, seventh was Math, eighth was Science, ninth was Normal History, tenth was Chorus, eleventh was Miko Training, and lastly was twelfth which was Herbs.

Sara groaned as she looked at all the classes she must attend to for the rest of the school year. Twelve classes! They must be trying to kill her. She ran off and went to her second hour. She had to have a passing student show her the way to Violin but she didn't care. She walked in and the male sensei told a girl to hand her a violin so she could play today. _I'm gonna die by the time the school day ends_ , Sara thought sourly as she was given a violin and told to play the first part to it. She did as she was told and took a deep breath before playing.

The classroom was strangely silent as she played the violin. She played the violin up until three years ago after she found out her parents died in a car accident. She hadn't played until today. She didn't have any worries about messing up on playing. She knew how to play the song by heart because it was a lullaby her mother sang to her so she could rest peacefully at night. When she finished, the whole class stared at her in awe.

"That was amazing!" the girl next to her cried out with tears in her eyes, and the sensei nodded in agreement.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" the sensei asked dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

"I learned by my mother. I've been playing since I could walk. This is second nature to me," Sara replied with a shrug and set the violin down in its case.

"You can have the violin. It was mine when I was a little girl and never had the heart to give it away until now," the girl that told her that her playing was amazing said with a smile, and Sara beamed. A rare feat for the fifteen year old who hadn't smiled, it seemed, in three years.

"I'm Kaede. Kureno Kaede," she said and held out her hand. Sara took it and said with a smile.

"I'm Kioshi Sara. Please to meet you, Kureno-chan." Kaede smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. Let's be friends, Kioshi-san," Kaede said and Sara smiled and nodded.

 _I made one friend. This might not be so bad after all_ , Sara thought as Kaede lead her off to her next class.


	3. Day One at Miko Academy: Part Two

**Chapter 3**

 

Sara found out that her and Kaede had all the same classes together and quickly made their way to Archery.

"You must be Kioshi Sara-chan! Pleased to meet you!" the sensei exclaimed and lead her to a station.

"Kureno-chan!" Sara called out, confused, but she didn't hear her as she went to her own station. She lead Sara to the farthest station and handed her a bow.

"Have you ever used a bow before?" the sensei asked, and Sara shook her head. The sensei looked at her in shock before putting her hair back with a ponytail.

"Do you at least know how to hold one?" she asked next, and Sara nodded with a small, sad smile. She's seen her mother do it countless times, and she showed her how to do it a couple times as well.

"Then show me." Sara nodded and grabbed the bow and held it in the position that her mother showed her to do. The sensei nodded in approval and handed her an arrow.

"I want you to put on the arrow and aim for the center of the target," she said next and Sara obeyed. She didn't have any difficulty putting the arrow on the bow but making it stay was harder than she thought. The others made it look easy. Her mother made it look easy and she felt a blush grow on her face. My this was embarrassing!

"Damn!" she growled as it once again fell off the bow. She picked it up and almost snapped it in two but thought better of it as the sensei made her second round among the students.

"Having problems?" the sensei asked with a smile and Sara nodded. Her cheeks flared an even brighter red and her embarrassment worsened as she showed her how to keep it on the bow. She followed her example and pointed the arrow at the center of the bull's eye and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and fired.

It hit dead center on the first shot. Sara smiled at herself and loaded another arrow.

"Hey, Kouhai-chan!" one of the students called out from the front. She turned her head in that general direction and noticed a big blond with a smile on her face. "Come here."

Sara obeyed and bowed respectfully at the older girl. "You called for me?"

"Yeah," she said and Sara looked up at her and into her eyes. They were a sea-blue. "How did you do that your first try?"

"I don't know," she said honestly and the girl glared at her.

"Name's Shinto. Shinto Saya. What's yours?"

"Kioshi Sara. Pleased to meet you," Sara said, holding out her hand. Saya took it and smiled at her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kioshi-chan," Saya said lightly.

"Pleasure is all mine, Shinto-senpai," Sara said simply and bowed at the older female again.

Saya laughed at her and asked what her schedule was. She pulled out the paper and Saya whistled.

"Damn! You have twelve classes? Only freshmen have that many," Saya said with a small smile and Sara sighed.

"I am a freshman. So this is normal?"

"Yep," Saya replied and Sara groaned. She hated school now more than ever.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"This is why I hate school," Sara groaned and Saya giggled.

"Don't we all?" Saya replied and Sara shrugged. Her "best friend" back home loved school so much he would marry it if he could.

Sara sensed something wrong and looked towards the door to the classroom.

"Who is that?" Sara asked, pointing to a figure in all white with a crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta marks on each cheek, golden eyes, silver hair, and two swords attached to his waist.

"That's Taisho Maru-dono. He overlooks the school," Saya answered and Sara nodded.

"Than why is he looking at me?" Sara asked and Saya looked at her than the youkai.

"I don't know. He might see some great potential in you." Sara raised an eyebrow at that and continued to look at the youkia out of the corners of her eyes. She went back to her station and went back to firing arrows at the bull's eye, each one hitting the center might I add, and she felt him staring at her again.

_Interesting_ , Sara thought as he continued to stare at her before calling to the sensei in the room. She bowed at him and he nodded.

He said something and the sensei nodded before replying back. The conversation continued for some time until he said something and they both looked at her. Sara flinched a little and went back to her archery.

"Kioshi-chan? May I talk to you for a second?" the sensei called and she cursed under her breath silently. Damn her and her natural ability to hit the bull's eye every single time!

"Of course, Sensei," Sara said and set her bow down. She made her way towards the sensei and Maru and felt herself began to sweat.

"This Taisho Maru-dono. He is one of the founders for our school," the sensei said and Sara bowed at the youkai. How she knew it was a youkai was a mystery but she knew that he was one.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Taisho-dono," Sara said and he nodded.

"The pleasure is mine, Kioshi-chan," he said with a slight smile. He was used to the honorific - _sama_ not - _dono_.

"May we talk privately?" he asked and Sara nodded and bowed at her sensei before following Maru. Some say curiosity killed the cat, Sara says that the cat got killed by a monster once her curiosity was sated.

He went to the office of the sensei and motioned for her to enter first. She gave a slight bow out of respect and went first. He closed the door behind them and drew the blinds that allowed anyone to look in.

"Sit down, Kioshi-chan," he said and she complied and sat across from him. He seated himself and allowed his eyes to wander the young girl. She looked exactly like her mother.

"What was the name of your parents, Kioshi-chan?" he asked, getting right to the point, and she raised an eyebrow at his question.

"My mother's name was Kira and my father's was Senji. Why?" she asked, suspicious, and he smirked. It was just as he thought.

"Did you know your grandparents?" he asked next, ignoring her question, and she huffed out her anger.

"No, I didn't. I was told they died. What does this have to do with anything?" she demanded and he smiled out right, scaring her when she saw that he had very sharp and pointed canines.

"You have no idea that you are to play a big part in the near future. I suggest you pay attention in your classes and learn to wield a sword and shoot a bow. I would also learn how to control your miko powers. They will be needed," he said and she growled in anger. The one thing she hated was when people ignored her and that's what he was doing.

"Taisho-dono, what the fuck is going on?" she demanded and he glared at her disrespectfullness.

"Watch you tongue, pup. I do not take ill-manners lightly," he said, his voice filled with obvious venom and golden eyes flashing with rage.

"I meant no disrespect, Taisho-dono, it's just that I do not like to have my questions ignored," she glowered and he nodded in understanding. A lot like her mother as well. She didn't like to be ignored either.

"I shall answer your questions in due time, young pup, but you must prepare for battle. After your destiny is fulfilled, I will tell you all you want to know," he replied and she sighed and nodded in defeat. She should have known better than to use foul language in front of a youkai that was obviously once a youkai lord.

He opened the blinds and the door to the office. She went out and to her station, her mind made up on doing what he said even though it sounded crazy to get ready for an epic battle about to come. And what exactly is her destiny anyway?

The bell rang and she packed up the bow and arrows and made her way toward her sensei. She went to hand them over but she didn't take them.

"Keep them. You will need them," she said with a small smile and Sara nodded. Even the sensei knew that something was going on!

_I'll get to the bottom of this_ , she thought with determination as Kaede waited for her. _I swear on it._

* * *

She went through the rest of the day in a blur. She couldn't recall eating or how a sword came to be strapped around her waist, but she was too tired to care. She didn't even remember how she made it to her dorm room but she just took off her uniform, put on her pj's, and fell asleep the minute her head hit her pillow.

* * *

_"Sara," her mother laughed as she picked up her three year old daughter. She was playing in the garden and had gotten dirty. Dirt streaked her cheeks and mud caked her little clawed hands._

_"Kira! We have a letter from your uncle and aunt!" her father called and she turned around with wide eyes. Her dark brown hair went into her brown and golden speckled eyes._

_"How? We moved about three days ago!" she whispered and he shrugged his blue hair going into his bright green ones._

_"Read it for me," she said and set their daughter down._

_He cleared his throat before reading, "To Kira and Senji,_

_I have to inform you that **some youkai are after your daughter** once again. I understand that you **don't want any interaction with the family** or me but we are concerned with Sara-chan. Your Kaa-san and Tou-san are worried about their granddaughter's safety. They fear that **you two will perish and leave her alone in the** near **future**. Please understand I am not sending this letter to spite you but to let you know that **she is being hunted do to her power**. I will not send another letter and I won't tell **Kagome-Nee-chan or InuYasha-Nii-chan** where you live now but you need to **keep her existence a secret** and **never allow her to know her family** besides you and Touga-kun._

**_-Rin_ **

_Kira shivered as she picked Sara back up and hugged her as tightly as she dared to while Senji folded the letter back up and gave his wife a knowing look._

_"Your uncle and aunt are right. She must never know about the others. She may be allowed to know of Touga-nii and Kimi-san but that is it. I-"_

_Kira interrupted by saying, "I know. I happen to agree with my aunt for once. She is to be protected at all costs. We are to not leave her alone until she is old enough to be trusted to. We have to do what we can to protect her."_

_Senji walked up to his wife and hugged her as tightly as he dared while she was holding their daughter._

_"Do not worry," he whispered. "We will deal with the problem when the time comes." She nodded and held onto him tightly as tears slid down her face._

* * *

 

Sara awoke with a start. What the hell was that? She pondered the question as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she croaked and she cleared her throat.

Kaede walked in with a pile of clothing in her hands and a school bag on top.

"We are to be roommates," she stated simply and Sara nodded and motioned toward the other bed. Kaede smiled and began to put her clothes away in the second wardrobe in the dorm room. She, then, began to organized her stuff on the second desk and then began getting ready for bed.

Sara rolled over so she could give her new roommate some privacy to change. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep once more.

* * *

_Kira and Senji were laughing as they made their way back home to their daughter. They had just finished they business dinner and were anxious to see if their little Sara was alright._

_"Something's not right," Senji said suddenly and Kira tuned her senses to see what her mate was sensing._

_"Youkai. A lot of them," she said and he nodded._

_"What are they feeling?" he asked and she casted out her senses once more._

_" **Hunger, hatred, fear, and excitement for the kill** ," she replied and he nodded._

_"I think it's time we get out and fight," he stated and his mate nodded._

_"Senji?" she called lightly and he turned to look at her. "We **need to return** to our daughter **alive**."_

_"Of course, Kira," he said with a smile as they charged._

_Senji was the first to drop then Kira. They died in each others arms and they were put back in the car and pushed off the cliff._

* * *

 

Sara sat up with a scream. Her eyes were wide and tears fell from her face at an incredible pace as her scream continued. Kaede bolted from her bed and made her way toward her new friend.

"Kioshi-san!" she cried and Sara turned toward her, wide eyed. She stilled before flinging herself at the smaller girl with wails.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here," Kaede whispered over and over as she continued to wail and sob on her.

_I wonder what caused this_ , Kaede thought as she rubbed Sara's back in soothing motions and whispered calming words in her ear.

Eventually, Sara quieted down and fell into a peaceful sleep with Kaede next to her.


	4. Enter Shippo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would never dishonor my okaa-san, and for the record?" he said with a smirk, "She's not your ancestor, but your obaa-san, Sara-chan."

**Chapter 4**

Kaede watched as Sara walked down the hall to breakfast. It's been a week since that night and Sara had been acting like nothing was bothering her. She was worried about her dear friend and it frightened her that Sara wouldn't confide in her or trust her. Even though they just met recently, she felt as if they were already life long friends.

Sara sensed the uneasiness in Kaede's aura and felt her dark chocolate brown eyes piercing her back as they made their way to the school cafeteria. She refused to think of it as a mess hall. That just made it sound disgusting.

"Kureno-chan, what ails you?" Sara asked, surprising Kaede and making her face go beet red with embarrassment at being caught.

"It's about that night," Kaede mumbled. "Are you sure you're alright, Kioshi-san?"

Sara laughed. She knew that her friend was worried but it shocked her that it took Kaede this long to ask about it. She knew that Kaede was extremely worried and figured the girl would ask her once she was done sleeping but she didn't.

"Yeah," Sara replied with a hidden sigh, "a night like that happens every once in a while."

Kaede raised a delicate eyebrow. She clearly didn't believe her. Sara sighed once more and stopped walking. Kaede walked right into her and bounced off her back landing on her ass with an "Oof!"

"I'm not ready to talk about why the dreams happen or when they started. When I feel ready," Sara took a deep breath to steady herself, "I'll tell you the story of how they came to exist."

Kaede got up and looked at Sara's back in wonder. She saw that Sara's body was quivering, her sword clattering at her hip, as she realized how much pain this girl really was in.

"I'll be waiting," Kaede gently said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Until then, allow me to try and keep them away."

Tears fell from Sara's eyes as she turned around and flung her arms around Kaede's small body.

"Uh-huh," she whispered and Kaede returned the hug. She smiled to herself as Sara sobbed on her petite shoulder, her whole body shaking, as Kaede comforted her. Their sweet and tender moment was shattered when an alarm went off all around the school.

" _This is a Code Red. All students report to the dungeons. I repeat, this is a Code Red. All students report to the dungeons_ ," a voice over the loud speaker said and Kaede stiffened.

"What's a Code Red!" Sara cried over the loud speaker as Kaede snatched her hand and began to run down the hallway.

"Hostile youkai are on the premises!" Kaede replied as she pulled Sara's sword from her waist and stopped short of the other hallway. Sara paled once she sensed peculiar auras starting to surround them and the school. She clutched at Kaede's hand as youkai appeared before them.

"Give us Kioshi Sara-sama, and we'll let you live," one cackled and Kaede stood protectively in front of her.

"Go to hell!" Kaede cried out defiantly (who knew she could cuss?) and a laugh from behind them caused Sara's blood to freeze in her veins.

"Been there. Done that. You ningens need to learn new come backs," a kitsune-youkai said as he made his way to where the girls could see him. He had fire red hair and forest green eyes. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail reminding Sara of a fox tail. His outfit was similar to a biker's: a long leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, black leather riding gloves with spikes on the knuckles, a black t-shirt underneath, low-cut black jeans, and black leather riding boots that went up to his middle shin.

"Shippo-sama!" the youkai around them said in awe as they bowed at his feet. Shippo? Who's Shippo? Sara wondered as he smiled and motioned for them to get up. Wait, he's the kitsune child that Higurashi Kagome traveled with! Of course!

"Why would you dishonor my ancestor this way?! Higurashi Kagome treated you like you were her own!" Sara demanded and he chuckled lightly.

"I would never dishonor my okaa-san, and for the record?" he said with a smirk, "She's not your ancestor, she's your obaa-san, Sara-chan."


End file.
